x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunspot
Must See Episodes *Retreat Personality Roberto is a driven, spirited but hot tempered Afro-Brazilian boy. He usually has a very friendly, carefree attitude and gets on well with his teammates, particularly Wolfsbane. However, though aligning with his powers; his energetic disposition can lead to disputes with his friends, and he shares a rivalry with Berzerker. He takes great pride in the fact that, with his powers, he's stronger than everyone else on the team - at least during the sunlight hours, when he's able to draw solar energy from the sun, in which he can be prone to showing off at times. With that said he is always driven to use his strength to help others. Roberto was shown to be a perfectionist and an overachiever. Physical appearance Roberto is a young Brazilian boy with an athletic and lean frame. He has somewhat curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. Roberto usually wears a red shirt with cream colored accents, tan pants, and brown shoes. When training, Roberto, like all the other New Recruits, wears the standard navy blue X-Men uniform with yellow gloves, belt, and boots. When Sunspot uses his powers, he assumes a dark radiated form devoid of light that is at its most prime state to absorb solar energy. In this form Roberto turns black and his eyes have a completely white corona. While is in this form around his body black globes can be seen floating around him as well as a field that is either bright yellow, orange or white. Powers and Abilities * Solar Radiation Absorption: He can absorb solar energy and can utilize it for physical strength. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. * Solar Re-channeling: He possess the ability to re-channel the solar energy which his body absorbs, by which he takes the solar energy and uses it for a variety of related purposes: ** Flight: He possess the ability to fly by propelling himself through the air, by force of will, by generating thermal updrafts. ** Enhanced Strength: When Sunspots cells are powered by solar energy he has the superhuman ability to augment his physical strength. The original limits of his strength was that of 2 tons.50 Since then however his strength level increased to 50 tons.6 ** Enhanced Durability: Sunspot is one of the interesting powerhouses of the Marvel Universe due to the fact that he is one of the only that does not have a heightened sense of invulnerability. During many of the comics that Sunspot was seen in his teammates would remind him that he was super strong but not super durable. ** Thermokinesis: Ability to project heat in intense waves when he absorbs and re-channels solar energy from any part of his body to raise the temperature. Roberto can also absorb heat into his body to lower the temperature in his immediate area. He can also project and absorb heat directly into/from people, causing intense discomfort at their fluctuating body temperatures.24 *** Thermokinetic Concussive/Energy Blasts: After these experiments Sunspots body was overloaded with solar energy and he later gained the ability to fire blasts of heat and concussive force.54 *** Dark Solar Plasma Blasts: He has the ability to project concussive dark plasma energy blasts from his hands, with about 20 tons of force behind them at their most powerful.55 ** Energy Absorption: Da Costa can absorb various forms of energy available to him beyond just sunlight in order to bolster himself even further. Even drawing upon and distilling the harmful effects of a laser blast.53 ** Self-Sustenance: While in transformed state, Da Costa uses his energy abilities to provide nourishment for himself allowing him to survive out in the cold of deep space.56 ** Fire and Heat Immunity: As is the norm with most pyrokinetics, Sunspot is immune to all forms of heat and fire as they simply add to his abilities and his mutant metabolism is able to simply convert these two forms and augment his abilities. Early Life Roberto da Costa came from a wealthy family in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil with his mother Nina da Costa being an archeologist and his father Emmanuel da Costa being a businessman. He was a very skilled soccer player with a promising future, until the day his mutant powers manifested. During a soccer game, he was taunted by a player on the opposing team and ended up beating the player down. He was shunned by everyone around him until he was offered by Charles Xavier to come and join his school. At some point, Roberto went to the Xavier Mansion as a member of the New Mutants, a younger generation of mutants who were to eventually help and possibly replace the X-Men. Season 2 Sunspot has the ability to draw solar energy from the sun, making him one of the most powerful members of the group. Often described as a teachers pet by the other new recruits, was one of the new recruits who managed to stay with the Xavier Institute when mutants were revealed to the public. *'Growing Pains ' At the Xavier Institute, the New Mutants are putting on a display of their abilities. Sunspot was showing off to fellow New Mutant members, Jubilee and Magma. When he got their positive reaction, Sunspot continued by showing off his powers but then he suddenly crashed into Multiple which he made several duplicates of himself, surprising . *'Bada Bing Bada Boom' The X-Men are training out on some cliffs with the New Mutants. Kurt is playing the victim and Boom Boom is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. Magma along with the rest of the New Mutants were preparing the stretcher for Boom Boom. She rides down acting really careless and blasts apart the rocks that Kurt is 'trapped' under by creating a 'bomb' and she kicks him onto the stretcher. The stretcher starts up, but Kurt falls out. He ports back up, Tabitha starts rocking the stretcher and flinging "bombs". Logan yells down for them to cut it out, but the stretcher slams into the cliff wall. Kurt is knocked unconscious and falls. Scott blasts away the rocks below and Kurt falls into the ocean. Wolverine dives from the top of the cliff and saves him. Back at the Xavier Institute, Charles Xavier lectures Kurt and Tabitha about the indecent early that morning while Magma talks with Sunspot. Xavier puts Nightcrawler and Boom Boom both on restrictions for two weeks, which includes being grounded, no powers, and two training sessions with Logan daily. *'Fun & Games' At the start of the house party, Jamie is seen dancing with Jubilee while Rahne talks with Sam and Roberto talks with Amara. *'African Storm' At the Xavier Institute, Beast is walking outside in more of the thick fog. He literally runs into Cannonball who's playing ball with the other New Mutants. Storm didn't show up for the training session they had scheduled, so Beast subs for her. He takes them indoors to play a game of no powers volleyball. As the are playing, Sunspot spikes a ball into Berzerker's face, who yells at him that he must have used his powers to hit it so hard. A fight breaks out and the Beast is thrown into the hallway on his face. * Mindbender Robert was seen outside along with the other new recruits, and X-men combing the ground for Jean Saturday morning went she disappeared. *'Retreat ' Roberto was one of the mutants that Beast chose to take along with him on his retreat to the Great Redwood Forest of California, along with Iceman, Spyke, Shadowcat and Wolfsbane, all of whom were students with less-than-exceptional grades in their nature science class. Season 3 *'Day of Recovery' Cyclops and Mystique are about to face off but they're interrupted by police sirens and suddenly police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The New Mutants are surrounded, but Berzerker blasts the cars and leads them off through the woods. Tabitha covers their escape by blowing up some trees. News clips are shown of the X-men identifying several of them by name. General public hysteria and fear are running rampant over mutants. The police and armed forces search for all mutants. The New Mutants come out of hiding as two policemen walk away, and follow Berzerker into the sewers where he says he knows of a better place for them to hide. In the sewers, the New Mutants run into a mutant named Caliban. He asks them who they are and what their business is in the sewers. Berzerker tells him that they're on the run from being hunted and that they're mutants like him. Caliban tells them that he already knew they were mutants, as he always knows. He tells them that they'll be safe here and they follow him. *'Mainstream' Xavier mentally wakes up all of the X-kids and calls the older kids into a meeting, while the younger once have breakfast. Season 4 He helped defeat Apocalypse and his Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. The Future When Charles Xavier was under Apocalypse's control, he scanned the mind of Apocalypse. In The Future, Xavier saw adult versions of the X-Men. Roberto and the rest of the New Mutants are seen with a reformed Magneto. Note * Though Spyke, Jean Grey, Multiple, Berzerker, Wolfsbane and appear in Joyride, none have any lines. Joyride. * For Christmas break, Sam drove Jean, Kitty, and Roberto to the airport in On Angel's Wings. On Angel's Wings. * Rahne seems to be romantically interested in Roberto. Retreat. * Retreat is the first episode in which Roberto has dialogue. Retreat. * Though all the New Mutants were show, only Tabitha, Bobby, Amara & Sam have lines. Day of Reckoning I. * Tabitha Smith, Amanda Sefton, Iceman, Sunspot, Magma, Berzerker and Beast all make appearances, but have no lines in Self Possessed. Self Possessed. * Cannonball and Sunspot are both shown, but have no lines in Cruise Control. Cruise Control. * Multiple, Sunspot, Magma, Storm, Nightcrawler, Jean Grey, Cyclops all appear but have no lines in X23. X23. * Magma is once again seen attending Bayville High School. Dark Horizon I. * In the kitchen, everyone is using their powers as they are all running late. Magma is frying her eggs, Nightcrawler is setting the table, Berzerker is making a milkshake, Cyclops is opening bagels, Iceman is eating an apple and icing everyone's drinks, and Shadowcat is getting things out of the fridge and tossing them to Multiple and Sunspot. Dark Horizon I. * Sunspot and Cannonball appear, but have no lines in Target X. Target X. * All the New Mutants appear, but only Magma has any lines in Sins of the Son. Sins of the Son. * This is the only episode in the series other than Retreat in which Sunspot speaks. The Stuff of Villains. * Sunspot and the New Mutants make an appearance but have no lines in The Stuff of Villains. The Stuff of Villains. * Sunspot appeared, but has no lines in Ghost of a Chance. Ghost of a Chance. * Magma and Sunspot transformed into their full forms, but Iceman does not in the series final. Ascension II. * Multiple, Magma, Colossus all appear, and have no lines beyond screams & grounds in the series final. Ascension II. Appearances Other faces of Uncanny-_Sunspot_.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) X-treme_x-men_-.png|'X-Treme X-Men' Comic- (2001-2004) New_Exiles_-_SunSpot.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) X-men_Legacy_-_Sunspot.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008) New_Mutants_-_Sunspot.png|'New Mutants' Comic (2009) Age_X-_Sunspot_.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) 2ce0c81e6c52ee073dfaafbaee8a5417.jpg|X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)|link=https://x-menevolution.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men:_Days_of_Future_Past FPSunspot.png|New Mutants (2019)|link=https://x-menevolution.fandom.com/wiki/New_Mutants_(Movie) References }} Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:New Mutant Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Recurring Characters Category:Teens